Dark Minds
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: She destroyed her village with her own hands, while his clan massacred. She live only to kill, while he live to restore his clan. She's secretly a criminal, while he's a man of justice. They both have one similarities : REVENGE! They met each other during Hunter Exam. Friendship blossoms and maybe LOVE? Kurapika/OC story (I own the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hunter x Hunter story. So read and enjoy.**

* * *

Scream pierced into the night as the whole village was in turmoil. Bodies were lying everywhere in the streets and the ground was covered with pools of blood. Villagers ran everywhere like maniacs as they screamed. The remaining villagers didn't care even if they stepped on the bodies their families or friends when they ran. The only thing they care right now is their own lives.

A young girl, probably around age 12 walked slowly behind the frightened villagers. Her whole body were stained with blood. The blood isn't hers, in fact in was the villager's blood.

" Run for your life! She's catching up to us!,"the villagers cried as the girl walked faster and faster towards them. They could hear her voice singing coming closer and closer to them. It was a beautiful yet eerie voice.

_" When will the flower blossoms?,_

_Should I spend my life waiting for it?_

_I just want to be by your side,_

_Even if I kill,_

_Even it brings pain in me,_

_Even it can change me_

_I just want you..."_

While running , one of the villagers tripped on a rock causing him to fall behind. His friends saw him tripping but they didn't dare to help him up.

" Someone help me! I sprained my ankle!," he cried as he struggled to get on his feet. He felt a shadow behind him…it was the girl. She was looking down to him with sadness and rage in her eyes.

" Get away from me monster! Why don't you leave us alone!," he barked as he threw anything he could reached to the girl. The girl dodged all those things easily and raised her blood-stained dagger.

" Would you like to die?," she asked in an eerie voice. The man screamed when the girl shove the dagger into one of his body parts. More screams echoed in the village as the girl keep on hunting the remaining villagers.

After killing all the residents in the village, the girl set the whole village on fire. She quickly ran away before anyone saw her crime.

" The Sauragi Kaze Village, is no more," she thought as she ran. She took a glimpse of the village and saw the fire engulfing everything, houses, crops and even the bodies. After that incident, the girl disappeared without a trace until 3 years later…

* * *

Chihana walked around the tunnel before the Hunter Exam started. She tried her best not to get much of the attention but being a 15 year-old girl with mature body was not easy to avoid of the stares of perverted man there. She regretted that she choose to wear a short mini skirt just because she can move freely in that.

" Hey there cutie," a short fat man walked towards her. " You're a rookie right?," he grinned.

" Yeah?," Chihana replied.

" I'm Tonpa by the way. Believe me rookie, the exam this year gonna be tough. I'm experience in this exam because I took it 35 times so if you have any problem, don't hesitate to come to me," he said in his friendly voice.

"I'm Chihana Nobuyuki and I keep that in mind," Chihana said with a smile.

Tonpa chuckled and took one a can of beverage from his bag. " Why don't we be friends Chihana-san. Here accept this drink as my symbol of my friendship."

Chihana looked at the can and glared at him. " No thanks," she said. " I'm very careful when it comes to accepting gifts from anyone before the exam. You,my man look suspicious from the beginning."

Tonpa sweated uncontrollably. " Haha..it's your choice then," he said nervously and quickly walked away from her. Chihana sighed and explored the place some more.

She saw Tonpa at the end of the tunnel being all friendly to the three rookies who just arrived. A kid with sharp hair, a blonde boy about her age and a guy somehow in his thirties. That's her point of view of course. '_That guy, what he's up to,'_ she thought as she approached Tonpa.

" Tonpa-san, I think your juice have expired," the cute innocent kid told him after he spill the juice out from his mouth. " It taste funny."

" What?! That was close!" the older guy spitted out the juice while the blonde boy just spilled it without saying a word.

" Ahh-umm…sorry about that. I didn't know it," Tonpa apologised and he took a step back. He felt he bumped into something soft. He turned around and saw Chihana's angry expression.

" So that's what you up to huh? You're trying to get us sick with your fake friendship drink…," she said crossing her arm. Tonpa gulped and quickly left Chihana before she clobbered him up.

Chihana then looked at the three rookies in front of her. '_ It might be great if I made a few friends during the exams,'_ she thought as she approached them. _'They look really interesting.'_

" Hello there guys, I'm Chihana Nobuyuki. It's my first time taking the exam," she said cheerfully.

" I'm Gon! It's our first time too. This is Kurapika and Leorio,"he said full of energy.

" Nice to meet ya Chihana. I never thought a young kawaii girl like you would take this exam," Leorio said shaking her hands.

" Haha..ye-yeah," Chihana laughed nervously. While Gon and Leorio get along with Chihana, Kurapika observed her closely.

'_Nobuyuki, where did I heard that name before…,'_ he thought._ ' It sounds familiar.'_

Suddenly, the door opened and the man with blue coat and pink hair appeared in front of them. " I'm proudly announced that the registration for the Hunter Exam is finally closed. Follow me and I take you to the second phase."

" All we need is to follow him? That's easy enough," Leorio said with a laugh as they walked following the man. Then, the crowd was moving faster and faster as the examiner called Satotz keep up the pace.

Chihana ran besides Kurapika. They both ran at the same speed side by side. Her short skirt didn't even reveal her panties or shorts even though she keep up the pace which disappointed some guys behind them.

" Those bunch of perverts," Chihana muttered. Kurapika chuckled and focused on the crowds in front of him.

" Ne…let's do this thing together Chihana-san," Kurapika said with a smile.

" Urm!," Chihana nodded as they ran for almost 30 km. _'I might made new friends but what happen if they know what I did 3 years ago,'_ she thought bitterly. '_ I'm some sort of criminal, a murderer. There's no way I let them know.'_

Then suddenly, the sound of skateboard disrupted her thoughts. " Excuse me! Coming through," a kid with white hair said out loud while skateboarding. " Hey lady, you might want to slow down. I can see your panties at this distance. It's white with blue stripes," the boy smirked and skate even faster before Chihana said something.

Kurapika face turned red hearing the word panties. _' White and blue stripes?,'_ Kurapika thought as he hold his nose hoping he didn't have nosebleed. Hearing his comments, Chihana unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. Good thing she wore shirtless T-shirt underneath her jacket otherwise she didn't have anything thing to cover her skirt. " Pervert! I will get my hands on you!," Chihana called. " You better get ready!."

" Let's just keep going…," Kurapika told her with his cheeks still red.

* * *

**This is all for the first chapter. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank those who have review the previous chapter :**

**Lani0108**

**Misty April**

**A ( Guest)**

**Sweet Kokoro**

**Sawaii Yume**

**SpadesPirate4Eva**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

It's been almost 4 hours since the exam started and no one knows for sure the exact distance they have ran. More and more candidates fall behind due to extreme tiredness. Only those who have super human stamina and strong will power were able to keep up.

Soon, the candidates find out they have to ran up the stairs. It's more worse and tiring.

" Looking good Leorio!," Chihana commented with a laugh when she saw the shirtless sweating Leorio beside her.

" Grrrr! I have to keep running even if I have to look weird! Nothing gonna stand between me and money!," Leorio said passionately. Kurapika and Chihana sweatdropped when they heard him. Unlike Leorio, both of them didn't show any signs of exhaustion.

"Ne...do you want to become a hunter just for money Leorio?," Kurapika asked as he ran. When Leorio didn't reply him, he knew for sure Leorio is not kind of person who's obsessed with money.

" The scarlet eye. That's the reason why my whole clan have been massacred," Kurapika told him. Hearing that, Chihana let out a small gasp.

_' His whole clan…they all killed?,'_ she thought. When she compared herself and Kurapika, their situation was completely different. She killed the people with her own hands while Kurapika...How did he bear the pain he suffered all these years? Does Kurapika filled with hatred? Will he seek revenge? There's so many things she wanted to ask him.

" Oi…Chihana…Chihana..," Kurapika's voice called snapping her out from her thoughts. Chihana shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

" Are you alright? You've been quiet lately," Kurapika looked at her curiously.

" Aa..ah..nothing. I'm just thinking," Chihana told him as she let out a nervous laugh while running carefully so that she didn't tripped or stepped on the fallen exhausted candidates on the stairs.

"Uh huh…so why did you want to become a hunter Chihana?," Kurapika asked as he jumped over an candidate.

"Mmm…I thought I can do anything I want if I become a hunter," she told them with a smile. Leorio grinned at her and looked at Kurapika.

" See? She's after money too. Just like me!," he smirked. Chihana looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, she smacked his chest hard with her palm. SMACK! Kurapika chuckled because Leorio totally deserved that.

" Itaiiiiii! ( It hurts) Why did you do that for?," Leorio yelled at her.

" Nothing," Chihana answered flatly. " Ah! There's the exit! Race you guys to the top!" Chihana said running faster than them. She then noticed the same white-haired boy who saw her panties earlier. He was running besides Gon.

" Hey! You're that boy from before" Chihana said out loud. The white-haired boy turned to her and smirked. He whispered something to Gon and they both ran up the stairs in full speed and reached the exit at the same time.

When Chihana came out from the tunnel, she noticed their surrounding was covered with thick mist and high humidity. It's like there's a forest ahead of them. Soon, Leorio and Kurapika showed up. " Where are we?," Kurapika wondered while Leorio catch up his breath. He was clearly exhausted.

" Welcome to Numere Wetland," Satotz announced. " This is where the second round starts. You better be careful because there are creatures out there and they would love to have you for lunch. They willing to use any kinds of tricks to trick you. Follow me and pay close attention."

" He's lying! Don't listen to him!," a voice yelled and caught everyone attention. " I'm the real examiner! That one is an imposter! He's planning to kill all the candidates."

" What the?!," everyone started to talk and discussing which one is the real one. Some of even suspected Satotz was a fake because they way he ran.

" Looks like there's only one way to clear this circumstance," a creepy man said calmly and threw this cards towards the injured examiner and Satotz who caught the card easily before it hits him.

" There…with this it's all clear that he's the real examiner," the man said smirking as he looked at Satotz.

Chihana sighed. Of all places, why did he have to make his appearance here? And why do he have to use brute method to settle things? _' Hisoka no baka,'_ she thought.

" Now, let's start the second stage of the exam shall we?," Satotz announced as he's started moving. The candidates groaned and followed him again. Chihana tied her long black hair before running so that it won't get in the way. Her turquoise-coloured eyes searched wildly in the mist for any signs of other candidates.

Chihana heard screams and moans everywhere around her. She knew that some of the candidates already fallen into a trap. She tried her best to catch up after the crowds in front of her but the visibility almost zero making it difficult to do so. She could sense Kurapika running beside her followed by Leorio.

" Leorio! Kurapika! Chihana! Killua said it's better to go ahead!," they heard Gon's innocent voice somewhere in the thick mist.

" You guys go ahead first! We'll catch up soon," Chihana called. While running, they were ambushed by turtle-like monster. Chihana jumped out of the way before it could grab her in its mouth. She took out her weapon, that is a Chinese fan and threw it at the monster like a shuriken.

The monster backed away and let out painful cry. She caught the fan and landed safely. She could see Kurapika tried to save Leorio from being eaten. She wanted to help him but she have to deal with another two weird-looking monster. Because of that, she was separated from Kurapika and Leorio.

Kurapika poked the monster's eye with his weapon. The monster cried and released Leorio from his jaws. Kurapika helped Leorio on his feet as both of them ran to safety.

" Where's Chihana?," Leorio asked as they went on the move.

" I lost her when I tried to save you," Kurapika answered. " We should look for her. She can't be that far."

Suddenly, something caught their attention. Leorio stopped Kurapika from walking and pointed at Hisoka killed the candidates with his own hands. Hisoka spotted them and smirked. Kurapika backed away because he knew it's pointless to fight him. He was way too strong for him to deal with even if he joined forces with Leorio.

" Leorio, when I give you the signal, both of us ran in the opposite direction got that?," Kurapika whispered. Leorio nodded and they both quickly disperse Kurapika said ' Now!'

Hisoka was about to go after Kurapika but Leorio suddenly made an appearance. He was carrying a big log to hit Hisoka. " I'm not running away! That's not what I am!"

" Baka!," Kurapika said as he looked behind his shoulder. He ran and ran until he reached a point where he thought it was safe.

" Kurapika-kun!," a familiar female voice called him. He saw Chihana's slim figure appeared in the mist as she approached him." I'm glad I found you. But where's Leorio?"

Kurapika gripped his weapon tight and looked over his shoulder. " Hisoka…..," he said in a low voice.

" Oh no...," Chihana gasped and quickly ran towards the direction where Hisoka was.

" Chihana! Wait," Kurapika called but she ignored him. Who knows what Hisoka gonna do to Leorio? When it somes to Hisoka, he would mostly like kill any weakling stands in his way. Later, she found unconscious Leorio lying on the ground with Hisoka chocking Gon.

" Noooo! Let of him!," Chihana cried and she threw her fan towards Hisoka. Hisoka catched her fan easily with his other free hand and grinned at her.

" Relax my dear, I'm not going to kill him," Hisoka said with a smile releasing Gon from his grasp. He said something to Gon and carried the unconscious Leorio on his shoulder.

He walked past Chihana and grinned at her. "I've never thought a person like you would make friends my dear. I hope you still remember your actions in the past. Will they accept you after what you've done? Don't be so naive. It's better to be alone," he whispered to her before disappearing in the mist.

Chihana bit her lips and looked down. She felt her eyes became watery all the sudden. _' It's...better to be alone,'_ she thought to herself. Moments later, Kurapika arrived and helped Gon on his feet.

" Chihana! Let's go," Gon called waving at her. Chihana wiped her tears with the back of her hands and smiled at them.

" Urm!," she said cheerfully and tried her best to smile. Kurapika looked at her as she talked cheerfully to Gon.

_' Is it me or I just saw her cry? What did Hisoka said to her?,'_ he asked himself. He can't help but feeling curious on her all the sudden.

* * *

**Please review guys! Next chapter coming soon! Chihana's past will reveal soon if you're wondering :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have review, follow, and fav this story! Now enjoy that next chapter minna-san!**

* * *

Gon, Kurapika and Chihana made their way to the second venue of the exam where the candidates gathered. The first thing they do when they arrive there was to find Leorio. They found Hisoka leaning against a tree, grinning at them while pointing at unconscious Leorio.

" Excuse me guys..I need to take care of something," Chihana excused herself from Kurapika and Gon.

" Sure thing Chihana," Gon replied, walking towards Leorio.

" Urggh..what happen? I didn't remember getting any injuries," Leorio groaned feeling confused. His face was swelling really bad like he's getting beaten up with someone. Oh wait…he is. By Hisoka. -_-

" Perhaps we shouldn't tell him," Kurapika whispered to Gon.

" Yeah," Gon agreed.

" Hey Gon!," Killua called as he approached him. " I'll never thought you made it this far. Impressive."

Gon was about to say something until a loud slapping sound caught everyone's attention.

SLAP!

To their surprise, they saw Chihana slapped Hisoka hard in the face. Kurapika, Gon and Leorio was totally stunned except for Killua. He remain expressionless as always.

" Th-that girl! She have guts to do that," one of the candidates whispered.

"Does she knows what happen to the last candidate who pissed him off," his friend replied.

Kurapika clenched his fist. " What the heck she's doing?!," Kurapika exploded and rushed towards Chihana. He holds her arm and pulled her away.

" That's enough Chihana! Do you know how dangerous this guy is?!," Kurapika whispered, dragging her away from Hisoka.

" Bu-but Kurapika-kun!I'm not done yet!," Chihana argued.

" You forgot something my dear," Hisoka said calmly and threw weapon-like fan to Chihana, who caught it easily before it hits her face. Despite the slap, Hisoka didn't react nor he look her with his murderous expression.

" What were you thinking?! You could get killed! Do you see what happen to Gon or Leorio just now? That's so reckless of you!," Kurapika scolded.

" Gomenasai ( sorry)," Chihana replied flatly.

" Sugoi ( Awesome/ Amazing)….it's really brave of you to confront him like that," Killua complimented her.

" Killua, you're supposed to stop her not encouraging her," Kurapika said with a sigh. 'Seriously, am I the only one with the brains in this team?,' he thought. ' Plus, what's her relationship with Hisoka? Why did she act casually towards him like their know each other?'

The sound of the door opened temporary distract Kurapika from his thoughts. Inside, there was a beautiful woman sitting on the couch and a large man behind her. The tense atmosphere faded because of the loud growling noise of the guy's huge stomach. It sound more like a stampeding horse than a growling stomach.

" You hungry Buhara?," the examiner named Menchi asked looking at him.

" Yep!," Buhara replied while rubbing his stomach. Menchi chuckled looked at the candidates.

" Alright, the theme for the second phase is cooking! So, your mission will satisfy our appetites by cooking!," she announced happily.

Everyone didn't believe their ears. " Cooking?!,"

" Then..let the second round begin!," Menchi shouted as Buhara hit his stomach creating a loud bell-like sound.

And so, everyone search in the woods for pigs. Gon sensed something and quickly slide down the slope.

" Hey, that looks fun!," Killua said, following Gon and slides down. He let out a squeal when Gon suddenly stopped in front of him, causing Killua to bump his back followed by Leorio, Chihana and Kurapika.

Chihana felt uneasy because she was sandwiched between two mature guys. In front of her was Leorio while behind her was Kurapika. ' This is awkward,' she thought and accidentally touched Kurapika's hand without realising it.

" Hey guys look! Pigs..!," Chihana pointed at the herd of pigs in front of them. For a pig, there sure look big, vicious and...…. Wait! Hold on!

" Umm guys, do you see what I see?," Chihana sweatdropped feeling they were at dangerous situation.

" Ye-yeah, there's eating bones," Leorio replied, feeling uneasy.

" Perhaps they are carnivore," Kurapika commented. The pigs spotted them and stampeding towards them angrily.

" Run for you lifeee!" Leorio shouted as five of them ran towards where the other candidates were. It took a while for everyone to deal with the pigs. Thanks to Gon, everyone found its weakness.

When the time for presentation, almost every candidates failed miserably thanks to Menchi. She was way too strict and complained the smallest complained Leorio's dish was way too childish while Gon was not good either and Kurapika's dish has nasty taste despite the fancy decoration.

Chihana gulped and presented her dish confidently. She made a roasted heart-shape meat. " Tadaa….I make this meat to prove my love in cooking," Chihana said excitedly. Kurapika, Leorio and Killua sweatdropped, looking her ridiculous heart-shape meat.

" This is so wrong! Does this look like a Valentine's Day to you?! Are you insulting cooking?!" Menchi shouted and threw her dishes away to Buhara who ate it deliciously.

Hearing her comments, Chihana felt like there's thousands of rocks collapsing on her. How can she fail the simplest cooking ever? She walked limply in despair mood towards Leorio and Kurapika.

" I can't believe this! All of you failed to make a dish delicious enough to satisfy both of us! None of you deserve to be a hunter," Menchi told them sternly. Hearing that, some of the candidates were furious.

Ignoring all the commotions, Menchi went on, " Nothing can change the fact that you have failed. You can try again next year."

"But still, you can't fail all the candidates Menchi-san," a voice said coming from the airship. The airship was big and has the hunter association logo on it. An old man jumped down and looked at Menchi.

" Chairman Netero, a person in charge of the Hunter exam," Menchi breathed, she was surprised by the chairman sudden appearance. Chihana didn't listen much to their conversation because she keeps her eyes on Hisoka.

' I hope he didn't reveal anything about me,' she thought bitterly looking Hisoka with her sharp murderous eyes. ' If he does, I just have to kill him.'

The only part she heard was that Menchi wanted to give another chance to all of them and asked the Chairman to bring them to Mt. Split In Half to get the Spider Eagle eggs.

They walked out from the airship and found themselves standing next to a deep canyon. Menchi demonstrated to them on how to get the eggs. She bravely jumped in the canyon and grabbed one of the eggs. Thanks to the strong wind, she was able to float up and land safely.

" Alright! Let's try this!," five of them said at the same time and jumped into the canyon followed by other candidates.

" Let's get the eggs now," Leorio said excitedly.

" Wait! We have to wait for the wind," Gon stopped him. They watched a few of the candidates fall on their death for catching the eggs.

" The wind didn't appear all the time. All we need to do it wait," Kurapika told them.

" I hope the wind is coming soon. Sooner the better!," Chihana said impatiently while crossing her legs uncomfortably.

" What's wrong Chihana, you didn't look so good," Killua asked looking at her.

" Of course I'm not! I can't hang around like this! Not in my skirts! Otherwise, you see things that you not supposed to see!," she said with her face all red.

Killua chuckled and grinned at her. " Haha…you mean your pan-."

Before Killua could finish his sentence, he was kicked by Kurapika." Stop mentioning that 'P' word will you?!," he yelled at him with his face redder than Chihana. Well he is a teenage boy after all.

" Wakata! Wakata! ( I get it)," Killua replied with his bumps on his head. Suddenly, they felt the string getting loosen seconds by seconds while they're waiting for Gon's signal.

" Now!," Gon shouted as everyone release their hold on the string and grabbed the eggs. The air current in the canyon enabled them to land on the surface safely.

After that, they boiled the eggs up. " Wahh! It tastes great! The flavour is exploding in my mouth! It's way delicious than any eggs I've ever tasted," the candidates exclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter ended. The next chapter coming soon. What do you think about the story/ chapter so far? Any thoughts is fine so that I can make improvement. Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! I really sorry to make you wait! Oh, thank you to those who fav, follow and review last chapt! **

* * *

After their meal, the remaining contestants were led to the airship. They gathered at the cockpit, listening to the chairman's lecture.

" It might be the right time to let the remaining 42 participants to know who I am. My name is Netero and I'm responsible for the exams," he told them.

Chihana pulled a face. " Perverted old man," she murmured to herself. She just him taking a peek at Menchi's breast when they have their conversation.

Netero might have overheard her because he's walking directly towards her! Chihana shivered involuntary. His stare was enough to creep a murderer like a her. Plus, it's embarassing because everyone in the room turned their sight on her.

" Ano….," Chihana sweatdropped as Netero leaned his face towards her.

" I hope you're ready to face your trials ojou-chan ( young lady). I'm not sure your clothing was suitable for the next phase though," Netero stated examining her from head to toe.

BANG!

She hit Netero right on his head.

" Hehhh?!," the contestants shrieked.

" Is he really the chairman? Why would he let a lady punch him so easily?"

Kurapika smacked his forehead and sigh while Killua and Gon giggled. " Yare..yare...she start it again," he mumbled to himself.

" Keep your eyes off me perverted old man! You're crepping me out!," Chihana barked, raising her fist towards Netero.

Kurapika and Leorio rushed to her side, pulling her away from Netero." That's enough Chihana. You're making a scene," Kurapika told her.

" Now..now calm down. You better save your energy for tomorrow," Leorio agreed.

And so, after the so-called lecture, the contestants were given permission to do anything they want until they arrive at the exam site.

" Hey Gon. How about we check this place out?," Killua suggested with enthusiasm.

" Urm!," Gon replied with high energetic voice as those two head off running elsewhere.

Leorio, Kurapika and Chihana sweatdropped. " I'm surprise to see those two in a good shape," Leorio commented.

Chihana nodded and stretched herself lazily. " Whatever. I'm going to take a long nap. I need all energy I need to tomorrow," Chihana told them.

" Me too. It's been a long day. But something bothers me," Kurapika said. He may look tired but he still remained cautious as always.

" What is it?" Leorio asked as he yawns with exhaustion.

" How many more test we have to face?," Kurapika asked, looking at both of them

Chihana and Leorio exchanged looks. " Now I think about it. They never told us did anything,"Leorio said wistfully.

" It changes every year," a voice interrupted them.

Chihana sighed and looked at him with her uninterested expression. " What do you want now Tonpa?," she asked.

Tonpa chuckled and gave them his friendly smile. " I'm telling you people the information of course. Usually the committee decides it, depending on the phase of the trials. But there's usually 5 to 6 phase," he explained.

" This is a pain. There's 3 or 4 left," Leorio said in a moody tune.

" Oh well..we should take this opportunity to rest. Let's find a place to sleep guys," Chihana said,grabbing Kurapika and Leorio's wrist.

Tonpa smirked. He watched the three rookies heading to the resting room. How he love to see them tremble in the exam. " You might need to think that for a second," he said to them.

Hearing Tonpa's word, three of them stopped and looked at him. " What do you mean by that?," Kurapika asked suspiciously.

' Oh, I make sure I crush these rookies alright,' he thought evilly. " Like me you heard the assistant say 'until the next testing ground'. So you can't exclude the possibility of the ship being on the testing ground. The test might have started while you were asleep. So, it's best if you never drop your guard," Tonpa told them.

Kurapika, Leorio and Chihana looked at each other. They were speechless, and confuse at the same time. What Tonpa said might be true and could a trap to keep them awake the whole night.

Feeling satisfy, Tonpa left them with a big smile on his face. ' Heheh..this stress won't allow them to rest physically and mentally.'

* * *

" Do you think what the pig said is true?," Chihana asked as they find a suitable spot to rest. There's only three of them resting in the room. It's not comfortable but it's better than nothing. There's no way they going to sleep with the other candidates.

" Pig? Who's that?," Leorio asked as he yawns.

" She means Tonpa. I'm not sure but we better keep our guard up," Kurapika told him as Chihana sandwiched him in the middle. She purposely placed Kurapika in the middle because he acted as a barrier between her and Leorio.

As soon as he finished talking, he heard a loud snoring sound coming from Leorio. He was asleep with saliva drolls on the corner of his mouth.

Kurapika smiled. He looked at Chihana on his left. She was also fast asleep and was resting on his shoulder. Kurapika blushed slightly. This was a first time a girl ever been this close to him. He have urge to pull her closely but it might wake her up, disturbing her sleep.

' She look so peaceful and so…beauti-," Kurapika shook his head, stopping himself from thinking such thoughts. After what he's been through, he should have learned it by now. Not to form any special attachment or he suffers the same pain again. But still, he have to admit Chihana isn't just any other girls. She's different...

Due to exhaustion, he eventually fell asleep, resting his head on Chihana's.

* * *

The next morning, the airship dropped the contestant on the top of a building, that is the third phase of the exam.

" How do we get to the bottom of the tower in 72 hours," Leorio asked looking at the view below him. It was a loooooong way down!

Chihana gulped. It not like she's afraid of height of anything. Well, maybe a little. ' Is there no other way down? Climbing down is a suicide,' she thought bitterly leaning at the edge of the tower.

" Che! All of you are too sissy! Climbing down is a piece of cake for a pro climber like me," a man bragged as he climbed down a tower.

" Whoa! He manage to manage to get that far," Killua said, feeling a little amazed by the man's ability.

Chihana chuckled. " I wonder how far can he go," she said looking at a mysterious flying creature heading towards the tower. They watched as the bird-like monster attacking the man and flew off with him.

" I don't think going down the wall is a good idea. I don't want to be lunch for monsters," Leorio said, wiping sweats on his forehead.

Kurapika looked at a contestant around him. " There must be a trap door that leads us inside."

" I think you're right. I realise the number of participants has decreased. There used to be 40 contestants here before but now it decreased by half the amount," Chihana stated.

Leorio was clearly surprise. " What?! But when?!," he demanded.

" I think there's a hidden door around this tower. That's explain it," Kurapika said.

" Kurapika! Leorio! Chihana!," Gon called pointing at the floor beneath him.

" What is it Gon?, " Kurapika asked as three of them approached him.

" We found a way down. But there were six doors here. Which one should we take?," Gon asked, waiting for Kurapika's opinion since he's the smartest and more reliable among them.

Without even giving Kurapika a chance to talk, Killua stepped forward. "Gon and I decided to each pass through the door. Even if it's a trap, we're not going to regret about it," Killua said, being serious.

Gon looked at three of them. " So, how about you guys? What are you gonna do?," he asked.

" It's fine by me. If there's a trap, just spring the trap," Chihana said, stepping forward to one of the hidden doors.

Leorio smirked and walked to a trap door." Fine by me! It's all about luck!," he declared. Now, five of them were in position.

" At 3, we all go at the same time. Our road split here," Kurapika said looking at each of his friends. " It's fun being with you all."

Chihana nodded. " Minna. Good luck!," she smiled. It's now or never.

" Thanks! I needed that. See you all at the real ground," Leorio nodded. They exchanged last smile with one another before counting.

"1….2….3…!" they said together at the same time, jumping down to the trap door.

All of them landed safely on the ground except for Leorio who landed with his head instead of his feet. They looked up and saw each other AGAIN.

" That's one short goodbye. Looks like we end up meeting each other again," Chihana sweatdropped, feeling awkward.

" Looks like all the trap door ends up in the same room," Leorio said, still in his head land position.

After settling down, five of them looked at a notice pasted on the wall. It reads:

**CHOICES OF THE WAY MAJORITY**

**For six candidates : you'll have to reach the goal following the majority's choice.**

" Six?," Kurapika wondered out loud.

Chihana looked at a watch placed on a table. " There are even six watches with button X and O," Chihana said as she picked up a watch and put it on.

" That means, we need one more person to get out of here," Kurapika told them.

" What are we going to do then?," Gon asked.

Killua sighed and leaned against the wall. " Nothing. We just have to wait for that person," he said calmly.

* * *

Two hours have passed by, but still no one appeared before them. Killua played with Gon's fishing rod, Gon examined Killua's skateboard while Kurapika just sat still. Chihana sang a few songs to pass the time.

_When will the flower blossoms?_

_Should I spend my life waiting for it?_

_I just want to be at your side,_

_Even if kil-_

Her singing were interrupted by Leorio's sudden shouts. " Gwaahhh. Thios has taken long enough! We have waited for two hours yet there's not a single person find the door! They contestant must be a bunch of morons!"

Kurapika sighed. He was a peace listening to Chihana's song but Leorio has to ruin everything. Then, he heard a crack sound coming from above.

" Leorio! Keep quiet for a second! There's someone above us!," Kurapika commanded. Five of them stood still as they listen to a crack sound. Then suddenly….

DONG!

" It's you!," Gon said, pointing his fingers at him. " Tonpa-san. You actually find it."

Chihana stared at him. Why him? She already know a few things about him and it's not good. " It's the pig. Of all people," she mumbled but it's loud enough for Tonpa to hear.

" Who do you call pig rookie?! You should be grateful I'm here!," he snapped.

" Right. Six people are gathered, watches synchronized and we're ready to go," Kurapika interrupted, before an argument start.

Tonpa stepped forward. He's looking more energetic than five of them. " Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

** Chapter end. Please waited patiently for the new one minna-san. Oh, please review your opinion on this chapter! Arigatou ne! Sayonara for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! I actually updated it! Sorry for the long wait guys, I actually try to think of the right story line. Please don't be confuse when you read this chapter. Any questions regarding Chihana shall be revealed soon. **

* * *

Moonless night shrouded a small town called Mesophillia. Everything was ded quiet as residents shut themselves in their homes, either too frightened to come out or because its night time.

It was no exception for a certain slim figure walked casually along the dark street. The only thing echoed there was the sound of her bloody footprints. Those who have seen her, backed away with fear after seeing her clothes drenched with fresh blood.

The 15 year-old girl to be precise, soon to be 16 years old, Chihana Nobuyuki, polished her blood-stained katana as well as her arms and hands.

" Great..just great! Now I smell like blood for weeks!," she groaned as some blood stain stubbornly stick itself at her hands.

It was nearly six months since the Hunter Exam ended. She remembered her fun yet deadly adventures with her friends Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. Of all four of them, she really fond to Kurapika.

She didn't know why, but Kurapika was like a magnet somehow. She took out her Hunter Licence and sigh. She really missed her friends, the day when she left without saying goodbyes.

* * *

**FLASHBACK AT THE TRICK TOWER**

" So, all we need to do is to beat those goons and win four rounds to pass,?," she reviewed excitedly. " This gonna be easy."

" Easy? How can it be easy when you, a girl has to fight?," Leorio snorted.

She let out a small pout. She hated it when someone underestimate her, just because she's a girl. But, that's also what she intended her opponents to think. It's a perfect advantage.

" So, which one of us wants to go first?," Killua asked, placing both of his hands into his pocket.

Tonpa stepped forward confidently. " I'll go first," he declared, and stepped into the arena. He has to fight the bald criminal named Bendot. Tonpa gathered his strength, making him look stronger.

" Is that really Tonpa?," she asked as Tonpa look a lot stronger all the sudden.

" Probably," Gon replied.

Five of them have high hopes for Tonpa. It looked like he's taking the fight seriously UNTIL…..

" I SURRENDERRRRRRR," Tonpa exclaimed, bowing down before Bendot even lay a finger on him.

Did they heard him correctly? " Heh?!," they shrieked cluelessly. What just happen?

Chihana clenced her fist and tried her best to stop herself from 'killing' Tonpa. If he wasn't in the team, he probably ended up dead by her hands.

Things went smoothly for them as Gon nailed his fight and actually used his head to win for the first time. Next, it was Kurapika's turn to fight. He have to face the ugly-looking monster uhhh man…..beast….whatever! We him Majitani for now.

" You see this heart on my chest? It's the number of people I killed so far," Majitani bragged. " 19 is not a pretty number but when I kill you, it's gonna be perfect."

Despite the treats, Kurapika showed no expression. He looked at him calmly without saying a word.

Chihana rolled her eyes. ' Tch! Only 19? I won't brag about that,' Chihana thought as the match started. Majitani may looked ugly but his ugly strength caught Kurapika by surprise as well.

Then, she sense something's wrong on Kurapika. He was engulfed by darkness all the sudden as soon as Majitani turned his back on him.

" Th-That tattoo…," Leorio croaked, sweating heavily.

Everyone turned their attention on the Spider Tattoo on Majitani's back. " Tattoo? ," Gon asked curiously.

" Yeah…every hunter should have known it. It belongs to the Phantom Troupe, the worst group of criminals in history," Leorio explained.

' Phantom Troupe huh? I haven't seen them for a while,' she thought. ' But then again, did they really destroy Kurapika-kun's clan?'

Most importantly, this was her first time seeing Kurapika gone berserk. He landed a huge blow on Majitani, knocking him unconscious.

Chihana placed her hand on her mouth. " Kurapika-kun…..," Chihana breathed.

" Whoa!," Leorio gulped as Killua whistled, impressed by Kurapika's strength.

" Ah!," Gon and Tonpa stunned.

Kurapika clenched his fist with anger and turned his back on Majitani. " Let me tell you something…First, the real members of the troupe should have a number in a middle of the spider," he said in a low voice. " Second, they wouldn't bother to count the numbers of people they killed…..Third, don't ever mention the name again….otherwise, I kill you without hesitation….."

After saying that, Kurapika withdrew himself from the fight and walked back to them. Everyone especially Chihana was stunned by the way Kurapika reacted.

" Kurapika? Are you really alright?," Leorio backed away a little as Kurapika approached them.

" Uhhh….," Kurapika replied, covering one of his eyes with his hand. He looked at Chihana, who was still frozen at her spot.

" Chihana-san, sorry if I scare you," he said with a smile. " It's just that whenever I say a spider, I always acted like this."

" No…uhh…," Chihana giggled nervously. ' Note to self : never let Kurapika see a spider,' she thought, sweat-dropping.

Next, it was Leorio's turn to fight. She was surely impressed by his skills. Because of it, Kurapika earned a victory point for them. But….at the same time, she can't bear to see his perverted side. He was ' experimenting' the female prisoner.

" This is utterly disgusting. I can't watch anymore of it," Chihana turned away, unable to bear to watch the female prisoner being 'sexual harass' by Leorio.

Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed. " Me too…"

As for Gon and Killua, they watch it as if it was nothing. Well, they are kids after all.

The fight ends with Leorio lost in a rock-paper-scissors game.

" Sorry guys. I should have try harder," he apologised.

" Tch! Now you put us at disadvantage!," Tonpa mocked him.

Tonpa really REALLY pissed him off. If Leorio had his own way, he would kill him. " Says a guy who surrender without even trying!," Leorio barked, clenching his fist in front of Tonpa's face.

Chihana sighed and stepped between them. " Relax will ya? Don't worry because I'm going to earn point for us," she reassured them.

Leorio looked at her with concern, as if he didn't have much faith in her. " Uhhh..Chihana, will you be ok? Things might get ugly and you…."

" Leorio-san, don't worry! I got this," Chihana cut in quickly and stepped into the arena before Leorio started another argument.

The prisoner she have to face was a man, in his thirties with a lot of piercings on his face. He have a purple spiky haired just like Gon.

" Little girl, surrender while you still can," he warned her.

Chihana stretched her arm and did a little warm up. " Why? I don't even know the rules yet," she teased him, tying her long hair into a ponytail.

" Very well…..since you a girl, I'll make it soft for ya. The one who surrender and unable to fight anymore loses," he explained with a sigh. " By the way, the name is Zorro."

A nerve of anger popped on her forehead. Again? Someone underestimate her?! " Seriously! Just because I'm a gi-…..," she exploded, but Zorro charging towards her out of nowhere and caught her by surprise.

Zorro landed a hard punch on her guts which she managed to dodge it just in time. She raised her left leg and successfully kicked him on the chest in the process.

Zorro staggered back with pain and coughed hard. Without giving him time to recover, she took out her fans and threw them to Zorro like a shuriken.

Zorro managed to dodge a few of it but the last one, scratched his cheek.

" Amazing…," Leorio commented with all wide expression. " Women these days are really dangerous."

" Sugoi Chihana!," Gon cheered excitedly.

" For a girl that is," Killua snorted. But he doesn't want to admit he was impressed too. Killua is Killua afterall.

Zorro wiped the blood stain on his cheek. " You gonna pay for this girl!," he exploded and took out a long wire-like rope from his outfit. He charged like a lightning towards her. Chihana braced herself for the attack but Zorro did the unexpected.

Instead of attacking her directly, he circled around her three times and stood in front of her. Before Chihana knew what was happening, she realised Zorro actually tied her with his wire.

" Got you little girl," he smirked as Chihana struggled effortlessly to break free from the wire.

Everyone was surprise by that. Now, he had Chihana in the corner. " So, the reason he circled her was...," Killua paused, feeling uneasy.

" To distract her from noticing his wire around her," Kurapika added.

Zorro pulled the wire causing the knot around Chihana's body even tighter.

" Uhhh…..," Chihana groaned as pain sweeping through her body.

" It's useless…..if you struggle even more, the wires will cut your body clean," Zorro warned her, enjoying the fact his opponents finally under his control/

" Chihana! Hang on!," Gon called, unable to shake the heavy feeling on his chest.

" There's goes our point," Tonpa snorted.

Leorio glared at him and pulled him by his shirt. " SHUT UP! Don't you care she's in trouble?!," he exploded.

Kurapika bit his lips and stepped forward. " Chihana! Forget it! There's always next year! It's alright if we lose!," Kurapika shouted with his shaky voice.

Everyone turned their attention to him. It's unusual for Kurapika to said things like that. " Kurapika?," Leorio looked at him, astonished.

" Can't you see, she tried her best to win! But she gonna DIE trying to do it!," Kurapika snapped impatiently.

Zorro chuckled and smirk evilly. " Next year you say? I believe there's NOT gonna be a next year!"

" What do you mean?!," Kurapika demanded.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!," Zorro laughed evilly. " I'm gonna END her suffering of course! She won't have to work hard for next year!"

" YOU BASTARD! Wait till I get my hands on you!," Leorio exploded and stepped forward but Kurapika and Gon stopped him from doing so.

Kurapika grabbed both of Leorio's arm. " Leorio! That's enough. If you interfere, Zorro will win by default!," Kurapika told him.

" Yeah! Leorio, calm down," Gon agreed, squeezing Leorio's stomach tightly, as he struggled.

" SUFFERRING…," Chihana uttered in a low voice, causing everyone to turned back their attention to her.

" SUFFERING!," she repeated with rage in her eyes. " WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING?!"

Using all ounce of her strength, Chihana struggled to break the wire free, causing bleeding around her arm, waist and leg because of the wire.

" Chihana! That's enough!," Kurapika called her.

" NO! MY SUFFERING CAN'T BE HEAL UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE!," Chihana screamed as the wire around her body ripped one by one.

Zorro staggered back with fear. No one has ever escaped his wire before. " Th-That's impossible!," he shrieked.

Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, Killua and Tonpa were stunned by her sudden burst of strength. There were cuts and blood all over her body but she paid no attention to it. She has the same aura as Kurapika when he saw the spider tattoo on Majitani.

" Chihana….," Kurapika said in a low voice, watching Chihana approached Zorro slowly.

" I…I surrender! Please spare me!," Zorro begged, bowing to Chihana.

Chihana chuckled. Before Zorro knew what was happening, she gave him a huge painful uppercut, disrupting all the nerves in his body. She watched Zorro lay down helplessly in front of her.

" Looks like I win this fight. You can't fight anymore aren't cha?," Chihana said in a dark tune and walked back to her friends.

When she returned to her friends, four of them surrounded her.

" That's was awesome!," Killua exclaimed.

" Are you alright?,' Gon asked with concern.

" Let me treat your wound," Leorio said seriously.

Chihana looked at them without saying anything. " Excuse me, I need to be alone…." She squeezed herself between them and rested in the dark corner.

Kurapika stared at her. ' Suffering…..' he thought.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

That happened almost six months ago. She remembered she left them suddenly as soon as she got her Hunter License

And Killua, was the only one who failed the exam. She heard Gon, Leorio and Kurapika tried to rescue Killua to his Zoldyck Home. She wondered if they ever success in doing so.

' It's not my problem anyway,' she thought and smiled to herself.

" Yosh! I better start moving!," she said with enthusiasm. " York New City! Here I come!"

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think? Pretty please with cherry on top? *eyes sparkle***


End file.
